


I See You

by iwillrunforever



Category: DCU, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Gender Dysphoria, M/M, trans reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22160584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillrunforever/pseuds/iwillrunforever
Summary: Sometimes it’s difficult to see yourself the way Jerome sees you - but when you struggle, he’s always there to pick you up.
Relationships: Jerome Valeska/Male Reader, Jerome Valeska/Reader, Jerome Valeska/Trans Male Reader, Jerome Valeska/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	I See You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This was requested on my tumblr. I have no experience with gender dysphoria, so I’ve done my best based on my research. If there’s anything inaccurate let me know and I’ll fix it :)

You could barely look at the mirror. Most days it wasn’t this bad, just a twinge in the back of your mind that you could easily brush off. But today…

It wasn’t you. That person in the mirror just wasn’t you. It didn’t matter how flat your chest was, how masculine you dressed. It almost made you sick to see yourself the way the world did. Because it wasn’t you. It just wasn’t right. And you didn’t know how you could make it right. There was only so much you could do.

When you hear Jerome come in you hurried away from the mirror, tried to busy yourself at your desk, shuffling papers around. Wiping away tears that hadn’t fallen. He was whistling cheerfully as he bashed about the apartment. It sounded like he was dumping bags. Maybe he’d robbed a grocery store. You chuckled at the thought, trying to push everything else to the back of your mind. You didn’t want to burden Jerome, didn’t want to risk being too much for him. You already spent every day wondering how lucky you were to be with him.

“And how’s my wonderful boyfriend today?” The door swung open as Jerome came in, being overly affectionate as always, wrapping his arms around your neck and kissing your cheek sloppily.  
“I’m good.” You forced a smile, spinning the chair around to face him. He frowned at you, examining you, and sat down on the bed across from you.  
“No, you’re not.”  
“What do you mean? I’m fine, Jerome.” You shrugged, keeping the fake smile fixed on your face.   
“Don’t lie to me, (Y/N).” Jerome’s words were harsh, but behind them was care, concern, worry for you. You opened your mouth, but nothing came out. You couldn’t lie to him. No matter how hard you tried.

“I just…” Jerome smiled encouragingly, taking your hands in his. Yours felt too small. You looked down at them, avoiding his gaze. “Some days I can’t stop hating my body. Nothing about it is right. Nobody sees me when they look at it.” It wasn’t much, but it was enough to release the tears you had succeeded in holding back before. Jerome quickly sat forward, cradling your face and forcing you to make eye contact with him.   
“(Y/N), you need to listen to me.” You nodded. “You are an amazing, handsome, perfect man. And whatever your body looks like, whatever people out there see, it doesn’t matter. I know it’s important to you, but it’s not everything. The people who matter will see _you_.”  
“Like you?”  
“Exactly like me.” He pulled you forward and pressed his forward against yours. It was strangely comforting. “I see you, (Y/N). I see your heart, your mind, your soul. And nothing about how you look changes who you are inside, or how much I care about you. How much… how much I love you.”

You almost gasped. Jerome had never said that before. He wasn’t an emotional person, didn’t wear his heart on his sleeve, didn’t let people know what he was thinking.

“I love you too.” You made the first move, kissing him. Usually when you and Jerome kissed it was rough, passionate, full of fire. But this was soft, gentle, caring. All of the love between you was poured into that kiss. And you were home.


End file.
